User talk:Kelpy G
Namaste, my friend! Communication is the way, but don't spam on it. PEACE! Welcome! Absulutly! I like your idea alot. I willl put it on the episode list.- Calaz Hey There. I would have probuly put this on the list already, but sence your like a co- owner now, I wanted to see if you would like theese crossover ideas. Teen Plankton- A crossover with Teen Titans Go! Chum Wars- A crossover with Star Wars. ( I don't have any plot ideas, so thats the whole reason I wanted to ask you if maybe you think up a plot with me.) - Calaz Update- You dont need to write the star war crossover. I got the Teen Titan one down. Subtitles, or numbers? Calaz - I have the idea for a second video game, but first I wanna see if you want to list them by numbers or subtitles? Your ideas. Yes, those ideas are fine. OH YEAH MR. KRABS (talk) 20:35, July 22, 2015 (UTC) SpongeBob Remade If you didn't see my message, you can work on SpongeBob Remade. Just tell me if you want to help with a episode. Itsshehahnbro (talk) 15:41, July 25, 2015 (UTC)itsshehahnbro Heres the real logo for the PLWTR wiki. The poster looks werid as the logo cause its flatned out, so heres the logo on its own. Update- I added wiki. Movie Poster No, no one has so far. I posted a blog to make one, and only Kidboy responded. I would make it, but I am really behind on my projects for this wiki. Admin on SB Remade Wiki Hi. First of all, thanks for making the SB Remade Wiki and next, can I be admin on the SB Remade Wiki since I created the show? Da Brownie RE: Kingshire idea for TT. Sorry, unfortunately. Episode 12 is reserved for a story that starts in episode 10 and finishes in episode 13. Then after that Season 2's first four episodes are full as well as a upcoming Basket Sponge crossover, so Season 2 episode 5? But I personally like the idea myself. --Come on, we can use the Tardis. I assume everybody knows what the Tardis is, unless you've really not been paying attention. (talk) 18:28, August 8, 2015 (UTC) SpongeBob Remade On Kingshire Entertainment Can I put SpongeBob Remade on Kingshire Entertainment it can be rated y7 or g there and it will be pg and 14 on shehahn tv. Da Brownie Sure Sure, I can help you with your wiki. Da Brownie Kingshire TV Can Co-Produce SBR With Shehahn TV If you didn't see my comment on the SpongeBob Remade, you can co-produce SpongeBob Remade with Shehahn TV Da Brownie Shehahn TV Rights Hi. I think for now I would rather keep Shehahn TV if that's okay with you. But Kingshire TV can co-produce all of Shehahn TVs shows Da Brownie Shehahn TV Video Games Sure but the games will be owned my both Shehahn TV and Kingshire TV Da Brownie Kingshire TT special? Yeah, I changed my mind. Since there is going to be two other specials between Season 1 and 2. I diceded to move your episode up to special status, which means you and me will write it. I'll give you my Tardis scenes and all that crap and you will give me the Kingshire scenes. Plus, Patrick's not going to be in the episode because {SPOILER} he leaves in episode 13 and we have a female Time Lord in the series named {SPOILER} Lilithena, so I'll place some romance for them two. We'll start writing after Episode 12 comes out, which I think I'll be writing the first special around that time (which will be released... Mid September?) If you have any ideas between now and starting to write the special. Give us them on my talk page! See ya later. You can't be... I've just met you! Too late... I'm straining on your floor, but we've had good times. Before all of this and after... But who knows, I'll remember all of that as I go. Oh also, after episode 12. It's non-transcript episodes (except for the first crossover, but you'll find out.) PLWTR Fan Mail Its great to put that in for the first queston. I did laugh a little. end the 2nd war to end it, go to http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JackHackers/The_Peace_Treaty_II JackHackers (talk) 21:50, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Saw It I saw the PLWTR rap soundtrack Da Brownie Re: PLWTR Fan Mail Are you ganna make the first ep? Cause i kinda wante to make it. Unless youve already started, thats fine. Full House SB Hey! That would be great. Ill make the title cards and i can write some episodes. All i wanna know is whats its about. - Coolaz Sure, Full House accepted. Sure, I'll write for FHS. But, I've only ever watched the last season of Full House. --"Do you really think the end of the world would happen on a friday?" (talk) 19:24, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Club Peingwin Whats your username again? xD - Coolaz :/ I forgot were that was, visit me at your igloo. - Coolaz Writer For Full House SpongeBob Yes, I was wondering if I can be a writer for Full House SpongeBob. Da Brownie Rotton Kelp Sure! What would you like me to do? - Coolaz SBR Eps Rating I actually was planning to change one coarse meal remade to pg and splinter remade is already pg. Da Brownie A Question Should I make oral report remade PG? Da Brownie Squidwardpedia is not fanon. I Like Trains (talk) 18:28, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Full House SB Movie Yeah, ill help you. Whens it come out? - Coolaz Chat Would you like to join chat? Da Brownie Join the Sbfw chat Chat isnt working it isnt working for me. - Coolaz Chat Isn't Working For Me Too Yeah that sucks. Da Brownie I was just thinking the same thing. Also you and coolaz are 2 edits away. You guys are a few edit away from me. PGBC Fanon Wiki I contributed. Can i be admin for the wiki? - Coolaz (sorry i didn't do it erlier) MAI SECRET I use paint. Are you shocked? You should be. Anyway to make a normal title card for PLWTR (not including an image, just the backround of a Spongebob title card) wicth you find here on the page "Title Card/Gallery". Then i save it as and just add the words in paint. I do the same thing with images. But if im doing something major, i use Photoshop. - Coolaz The First Two PLWTR Fan Mail Ep. Could you do the first two episodes of PLWTR fan mail? There will be 2 questons each episode (including your joke) The reason im asking you this is because i havent had the time to do it. So Plz? (remember my blog with all the questons) - Coolaz Time Travellers, 1x13: "Kingshire." - Ideas. So, because we are now in the final three episodes of the first season of Time Travellers. Can we, erm... Like, give some ideas on the special, "Kingshire." that we are doing. Here is one. The story itself takes place in 1563, the Neptunian minority burst through the castle gates after learning the truth of what happened during the war in 910 CE. {Taken from your magnificent page, Kingshire}. The Doctor and his crew (consisting of Plankton and Lilithena (no SpongeBob. Sorry. Erm... This takes place, I think two weeks after At World's End and because of the Doctor's meddling in the story. (spoilers.) He wants to take it upon himself to try to go back to the life he had before the Doctor. So, no SpongeBob. Maybe Plankton has accessed SpongeBob or Patrick's brain in Sharp Edges and At World's End. More likely Patrick's and has used a growth ray to get himself into human size and height (He might look like the actor, Mr Laurence himself.). Mind you, this is still early days for the ideas. Remember to post a message on my talk page if you want this idea or not. See ya soon. --"Do you really think the end of the world would happen on a friday?" (talk) 00:37, September 5, 2015 (UTC) KTV HDC Merge sure. i don't feel like liking my account today cause im tired :| RE: "Kingshire": The Movie Hell yes! I think it would fit the story perfectly. Although. I would have to write some fluff in and do some of the basic scenes (the beginning and very end.) Sorry that SpongeBob isn't in and Patrick isn't as stupid but I think he wouldn't really advance the plot, replace him with Plankton and I see some stuff. I can't really say about why "This" and "That" character isn't in the thing because of the finale, which by the way. This will be posted AFTER the finale otherwise it wouldn't make perfect sense. Also, just finished EPISODE 10! So, two more episodes and then we can release this and another special!!! --"Do you really think the end of the world would happen on a friday?" (talk) 20:59, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure, good idea. I'll re-write the fluff scenes for episode 12 and Season 2, episode 1. Good. But can we change the date to something like September 21-24th in case Episode 12 is delayed? (Which it probably won't...) --"Do you really think the end of the world would happen on a friday?" (talk) 05:40, September 7, 2015 (UTC) War Of Cities Yeah. I saw it. - Coolaz Saw The Blog Yup... - Coolaz Okay, sure. Thanks Also try Life With Boys. It's a crappy YTV live action. Da Brownie Alright Thanks lad. Da Brownie No SB? Because he wouldn't fit the story as much. You would have a throwaway character that wouldn't do much (it's called keeping your chracters central in the plot.) --"Do you really think the end of the world would happen on a friday?" (talk) 17:50, September 7, 2015 (UTC) My Response To The Two Things 1. Thanks 2. Yes. IMPORTANT KINGSHIRE POINTS. *'The episode is in the seventh/eighth of the second season of Time Travelers out of a new eighteen episode season.' *'Google Docs your finished products so we don't have a jumbled mess here.' *'Would you like to write another episode in the season? However, not episodes 1 - 6 and the finale (17 & 18)'. *'I may need help on my recent documents (PLWTR.) You can have ''Previously On because I cannot write that episode.' --"Do you really think the end of the world would happen on a friday?" (talk) 20:37, September 9, 2015 (UTC) YUSH what the heading said. Chat Sorry chat was lagging. Can you come back? Da Brownie Alright, Fine i actuly was planing on givivg the show to you in season 8 as a practical joke origanal. BTW yes ill make the title cards for breath of fresh squidward - Coolaz Sorry Sorry, I have to go I'll try by 1 hour. Da Brownie Chat Would you like to join chat? Da Brownie PLWTR: The Movie I wanna write the movie. Pleeease? Also how is Some More Sailor Mouth going? - Coolaz Chat Sure I'll join chat. Da Brownie Sure Sure I'll join chat. Da Brownie Breath Of Fresh Squidward Halloween Special Hey can Breath Of Fresh Squidward have a Halloween special that will air on October 25, the same day as a SBR Halloween special and PLWTR Halloween special when you say yes I'll make a blog. Da Brownie Yay Making a blog about it right now. Da Brownie Sorry Gotta go now. Da Brownie Chat Sure sorry for the late response. Da Brownie Chat Okay. Da Brownie Chat Yeah I'll join chat. Da Brownie Re:Chat Sure, I'm on right now. I may sleep a bit later. [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA']] [[User:SBCA|♪ ♫ Squeeze Me ♪ ♫'']] 16:27,10/24/2015 16:27, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Calaz Global Is Over The title says it all. Da Brownie i'm in chat now i'm in chat Totalraichu (talk) 02:50, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Wanna be on my friends list Hey dude your a good friend on the wiki. Wanna be on my friends list? Totalraichu (talk) 03:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC) A wiki that tastes like kelp... Go to http://green-kirby-air-ride.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Kirby_Air_Ride_Wiki please. Kelp is there for free, but you have to buy it at a store. file: koyanforsmash.png Go for User:Kidsy128's best stuff! 14:01, November 17, 2015 (UTC) About the City Sponge date As long as the first episode's script is done by Nov. 30, I'm fine with it. Totalraichu (talk) 20:17, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey NKC Hey dude. Can i be on your friends list? Thanks Totalraichu (talk) 17:41, November 27, 2015 (UTC) SpongeBob's Silly Adventures Even though you probably saw the message in chat, I just want to inform you that you can work on my new spin-off at anytime. You can be a writer if you want to be... I'd love to have you working for it. :D Is Mayonnaise an Instrument? The Kelp? Let me explain... To answer that question you gave me. In the summer, Me and Luis commented about thing over Skype and we both agreed that the Kelp was actually shit. I think no-one wants a new issue and no-one cares any more. So, what I would say is... Leave it, don't do more because you are going to need my permission for them because I will personally request for it to be deleted. --Why does Hagrid look like human Shrek? (talk) 20:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Help Me For some reason when I put the transcript for The Business Expansion, look at the page. Can you fix it? Da Brownie No Need I already fixed the page. Da Brownie Chat? Get on chat my kelpy friend Totalraichu (talk) 21:48, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Can't come on chat now. Busy. Da Brownie CHATY CHAT CHAT -COOLAZ Obsesity Problems Are you gonna write the episode? Or will I write it? I don't care if I write it, I actuly have alot of ideas for it. But you can have it, too. GAD DAMNIT ANSWER MEH Chat Can you try to come to chat later today? Da Brownie Chat Can you chat? Da Brownie Good Old Whatshisname Remade So Far Here it is: at Jellyfish Fields, Spongebob is jellyfishing Spongebob: Is that a blue jellyfish? It’s so beautiful. I’m gonna get ya, little guy! SpongeBob is running, another person comes into the screen and bumps into Spongebob Spongebob: Hey... Random Guy: What? I'm trying to catch that jellyfish! Spongebob: Oh yeah? Well I’m going to catch it first! Random Guy: Yeah right! both try to catch the jellyfish. SpongeBob: I’m about to get it! dives at the jellyfish and catches it the exact same time as the random guy. Spongebob: Woah! How did we do that? Random Guy: I don't know. We could be brothers. Only closer. Guy pulls up shirt. Random Guy: What the hell. Why didn’t our hearts connect? Spongebob: That gag was already used in season 3. Back when we didn’t have to remake episodes. Anyways, I haven’t seen you in town before. Are you new here? Random Guy: Yeah, I just moved here from Ukulele Bottom. I don’t know many people here. SpongeBob: Well, since you’re new here, do you want to be friends? Random Guy: Sure! Spongebob: What’s your name? Random Guy: My name is… Uhhh… Spongebob: You can tell me later! I have got to introduce you to my friend, Squidward! and the random guy go wandering of into the distance, when the screen cuts to Squidwards house. It shows Squidward playing his clarinet, when all of the sudden Spongebob knocks on the door Squidward: Oh, I wonder who it can be. (Sarcastic tone) opens the door Squidward: What do you want?! Spongebob: I just wanted you to meet my new friend! Squidward: Well, I hope he isn’t as annoying as you. Random Guy: We met at jellyfish fields. Squidward: Well since you’re a jellyfisher… slams the door Random Guy: He seems nice. Spongebob: He’s the best squid you’ll ever meet. He was the one who invented jellyfishing! watch beeps SpongeBob: Oops, time for work. Do you want to come to work with me? Random Guy: Sure! scene shows Spongebob and the random guy in the kitchen at the Krusty Krab Random Guy: What are these? pupils widen Spongebob: What? You’ve never had a Krabby Patty before?! Random Guy: No. Spongebob: Well, you’ve got to have one now! makes a Krabby Patty as fast as he can and gives it to the random guy Random Guy: What’s this? Spongebob: It’s a Krabby Patty. Try one! Random Guy: Nah, I’m not really hungry at the moment. SpongeBob: Trust me, you have not lived a full life until you have had one of these babies. Random Guy: Okay. Guy is slowly taking a bite and his eyes widen. Random Guy: Oh my God. This is the most amazing food ever! Spongebob: What did I tell you? Random Guy: Oh, baby. Krabs comes to the kitchen. Spongebob: Hi, Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Ahoy, Spongebob! Ahoy… Wait a minute! SpongeBob, what did I tell you about bringing your friends to the kitchen, boy?! I have strictly banned you from bringing any of your friends here ever since the Patrick masturbating with a Krabby Patty incident. Spongebob: Come on, Mr. Krabs! Can’t he stay?! He is willing to work here. Random Guy: Yeah. Mr. Krabs: Only if he is willing to work here unpaid. Random Guy: What? SpongeBob: Deal! Mr. Krabs: You’re hired! Random Guy: Yay! So what do I do? Mr. Krabs: You take the orders and cook the patties with SpongeBob. Random Guy: Sounds good! Mr. Krabs: There! All settled! Have fun! I gotta go do some private stuff with me money if you know what I mean. Krabs leaves the kitchen and goes to his office and moaning is heard from his office Squidward: SpongeBob, one Krabby… Oh, great. You’re here too. No wonder it’s been louder than usual back here. Oh, I wish this day would just end. Who knows? Maybe I’ll die and I won’t have to deal with this anymore. timecard saying 5 hours later comes on the screen Squidward: Still not dead. Mr. Krabs: It’s closing time, boys! Squidward: Huh? Closing time?! Finally! Thank you, Mr. Krabs! kisses Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs: Take it easy, Mr. Squidward. I already had enough action with my money today. is running home until he trips on a book outside his house Squidward: Ow! Who the hell left a goddamn book... Wait a minute. What’s this? Jerry Assitch’s diary? Ha, ass itch! But who the hell is that?! opens the diary and sees a picture of the random guy Squidward: Spongebob’s friend? His name is Jerry Assitch? Ha! is seen laughing and then the sky turns bright. Spongebob: Hey, Squidward. I heard you laughing all night. Me and my friend couldn’t sleep. Squidward: Your friend? You mean Jerry Assitch? Jerry: Wait a minute! How do you know my name?! sees Squidward holding his diary Jerry: My diary! Give me it! Squidward: If you want it, come get it! runs to the Krusty Krab Squidward: Hey, everyone! Guess what SpongeBob’s new friends name is?! Fred: What? and Jerry run in the Krusty Krab. Squidward: His name is… SpongeBob: Don’t, Squidward! Squidward: Jerry… Jerry: Please. Squidward: Assitch. starts laughing Jerry: Squidward... I have no other choice but too- Spongebob: Wait! I have an idea to resolve this! whispers in Jerry's ear. Jerry: Hm... Good idea. cuts to the Bikini Bottom CIA Headquarters Spongebob: Hi, we would like to speak to Stan Smith... CIA Agent #1: Oh yes. Right this way. walk into a room that looks exactly like Stan's office in American Dad Stan: Hello, people! Both: AHHH! You’re an ugly fish! Stan: Fish? I’m a person! SpongeBob and Jerry: Whats that? Stan: Ugh... I hate being at this headquaters. Spongebob: So, can you answer our questions? Stan: They live over the surface... Jerry: Than why are you down here? Wouldn’t you die...? Stan: Well, that is the power of the CIA... the power of the CIA. silence Jerry: So are you gonna help us or what? Stan: With what? Jerry: People keep making fun of my name! I know it’s a strange name, but it hurts! Stan: Well, what’s your name? Jerry: Jerry Assitch. starts laughing. SpongeBob: Hey, aren’t you supposed to be helping us? Stan: I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Ha, Assitch! continues to laugh and Jerry starts to tear up. SpongeBob: Let’s go, Jerry. By the way, American Dad is a rip off of Family Guy! And Family Guy is a rip off of the Simpsons! and Jerry leave the CIA Headquarters. Scene cuts to SpongeBob’s house SpongeBob: Well, that didn’t work. Now, what should we do? phone rings and SpongeBob answers. SpongeBob: Hello? Guy: Hi, is Jerry here? I am checking on his assitch. starts laughing and SpongeBob hangs up the phone. SpongeBob: Jerk. Can you finish it? Put it on my talk page when you're done. Thanks. Da Brownie The Squarepants Family If you want to write for Season 2 you'll have to own the series if you want do you? Beep (talk) 16:25, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Title card, mahn? Can you make a card for me, dude? Episode name is "Tailgate" if you agree to the assistance. -MS12 Good Old Whatshisname Remade Hey, have you finished the episode yet? If so, can you put it on my talk page? Thanks. Da Brownie Your episode If you want to release Army Kill in Four Seconds now, you can. - Arch Wizard Megumin (talk) 23:26, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Chat Come on chat I wanna talk about The Squarepants Family Beep (talk) 10:57, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I didn't respond. I'm actve in chat now. *clicks tongue* noice (talk) 22:16, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Your request Your requested TTT: BiA episode has been removed from listing as you have yet to finish Governemnt Fatality. Finish that first, then you can submit a second episode. You don't need to worry about waiting for Jasbre's epiosdes. I don't know if they will even be made anymore. WOTS Reboot Sure, I can help. Also, can you post the SBR episode on my talk page before publishing it? I'm hoping to air all of season 1 together. Season 1 will be finished soon. So yeah, please put it on my talk page before publishing it. Thanks. Da Brownie GOWHN Remade at Jellyfish Fields, Spongebob is jellyfishing Spongebob: Is that a blue jellyfish? It’s so beautiful. I’m gonna get ya, little guy! SpongeBob is running, another person comes into the screen and bumps into Spongebob Spongebob: Hey... Random Guy: What? I'm trying to catch that jellyfish! Spongebob: Oh yeah? Well I’m going to catch it first! Random Guy: Yeah right! both try to catch the jellyfish. SpongeBob: I’m about to get it! dives at the jellyfish and catches it the exact same time as the random guy. Spongebob: Woah! How did we do that? Random Guy: I don't know. We could be brothers. Only closer. Guy pulls up shirt. Random Guy: What the hell. Why didn’t our hearts connect? Spongebob: That gag was already used in season 3. Back when we didn’t have to remake episodes. Anyways, I haven’t seen you in town before. Are you new here? Random Guy: Yeah, I just moved here from Ukulele Bottom. I don’t know many people here. SpongeBob: Well, since you’re new here, do you want to be friends? Random Guy: Sure! Spongebob: What’s your name? Random Guy: My name is… Uhhh… Spongebob: You can tell me later! I have got to introduce you to my friend, Squidward! and the random guy go wandering of into the distance, when the screen cuts to Squidwards house. It shows Squidward playing his clarinet, when all of the sudden Spongebob knocks on the door Squidward: Oh, I wonder who it can be. (Sarcastic tone) opens the door Squidward: What do you want?! Spongebob: I just wanted you to meet my new friend! Squidward: Well, I hope he isn’t as annoying as you. Random Guy: We met at jellyfish fields. Squidward: Well since you’re a jellyfisher… slams the door Random Guy: He seems nice. Spongebob: He’s the best squid you’ll ever meet. He was the one who invented jellyfishing! watch beeps SpongeBob: Oops, time for work. Do you want to come to work with me? Random Guy: Sure! scene shows Spongebob and the random guy in the kitchen at the Krusty Krab Random Guy: What are these? pupils widen Spongebob: What? You’ve never had a Krabby Patty before?! Random Guy: No. Spongebob: Well, you’ve got to have one now! makes a Krabby Patty as fast as he can and gives it to the random guy Random Guy: What’s this? Spongebob: It’s a Krabby Patty. Try one! Random Guy: Nah, I’m not really hungry at the moment. SpongeBob: Trust me, you have not lived a full life until you have had one of these babies. Random Guy: Okay. Guy is slowly taking a bite and his eyes widen. Random Guy: Oh my God. This is the most amazing food ever! Spongebob: What did I tell you? Random Guy: Oh, baby. Krabs comes to the kitchen. Spongebob: Hi, Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Ahoy, Spongebob! Ahoy… Wait a minute! SpongeBob, what did I tell you about bringing your friends to the kitchen, boy?! I have strictly banned you from bringing any of your friends here ever since the Patrick masturbating with a Krabby Patty incident. Spongebob: Come on, Mr. Krabs! Can’t he stay?! He is willing to work here. Random Guy: Yeah. Mr. Krabs: Only if he is willing to work here unpaid. Random Guy: What? SpongeBob: Deal! Mr. Krabs: You’re hired! Random Guy: Yay! So what do I do? Mr. Krabs: You take the orders and cook the patties with SpongeBob. Random Guy: Sounds good! Mr. Krabs: There! All settled! Have fun! I gotta go do some private stuff with me money if you know what I mean. Krabs leaves the kitchen and goes to his office and moaning is heard from his office Squidward: SpongeBob, one Krabby… Oh, great. You’re here too. No wonder it’s been louder than usual back here. Oh, I wish this day would just end. Who knows? Maybe I’ll die and I won’t have to deal with this anymore. timecard saying 5 hours later comes on the screen Squidward: Still not dead. Mr. Krabs: It’s closing time, boys! Squidward: Huh? Closing time?! Finally! Thank you, Mr. Krabs! kisses Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs: Take it easy, Mr. Squidward. I already had enough action with my money today. is running home until he trips on a book outside his house Squidward: Ow! Who the hell left a goddamn book... Wait a minute. What’s this? Jerry Assitch’s diary? Ha, ass itch! But who the hell is that?! opens the diary and sees a picture of the random guy Squidward: Spongebob’s friend? His name is Jerry Assitch? Ha! is seen laughing and then the sky turns bright. Spongebob: Hey, Squidward. I heard you laughing all night. Me and my friend couldn’t sleep. Squidward: Your friend? You mean Jerry Assitch? Jerry: Wait a minute! How do you know my name?! sees Squidward holding his diary Jerry: My diary! Give me it! Squidward: If you want it, come get it! runs to the Krusty Krab Squidward: Hey, everyone! Guess what SpongeBob’s new friends name is?! Fred: What? and Jerry run in the Krusty Krab. Squidward: His name is… SpongeBob: Don’t, Squidward! Squidward: Jerry… Jerry: Please. Squidward: Assitch. starts laughing Jerry: Squidward... I have no other choice but too- Spongebob: Wait! I have an idea to resolve this! whispers in Jerry's ear. Jerry: Hm... Good idea. cuts to the Bikini Bottom CIA Headquarters Spongebob: Hi, we would like to speak to Stan Smith... CIA Agent #1: Oh yes. Right this way. walk into a room that looks exactly like Stan's office in American Dad Stan: Hello, people! Both: AHHH! You’re an ugly fish! Stan: Fish? I’m a person! SpongeBob and Jerry: Whats that? Stan: Ugh... I hate being at this headquaters. Spongebob: So, can you answer our questions? Stan: They live over the surface... Jerry: Than why are you down here? Wouldn’t you die...? Stan: Well, that is the power of the CIA... the power of the CIA. silence Jerry: So are you gonna help us or what? Stan: With what? Jerry: People keep making fun of my name! I know it’s a strange name, but it hurts! Stan: Well, what’s your name? Jerry: Jerry Assitch. starts laughing. SpongeBob: Hey, aren’t you supposed to be helping us? Stan: I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Ha, Assitch! continues to laugh and Jerry starts to tear up. SpongeBob: Let’s go, Jerry. By the way, American Dad is a rip off of Family Guy! And Family Guy is a rip off of the Simpsons! and Jerry leave the CIA Headquarters. Scene cuts to SpongeBob’s house SpongeBob: Well, that didn’t work. Now, what should we do? phone rings and SpongeBob answers. SpongeBob: Hello? Guy: Hi, is Jerry here? I am checking on his assitch. starts laughing and SpongeBob hangs up the phone. SpongeBob: Jerk. An Idea For The Reboot How about we bring PLWTR back with a movie which will be released on the show's one-year anniversary. That is if Calaz is okay with it. After the movie, we can air episodes for the reboot. Da Brownie PLTWR Reboot & Pig Goat Banana Cricket You know what, you can make a reboot of PLWTR. Problem is, I need to fix Spongeorama, so you can own 75% of the show, and I'll own the other 25%. Are you surprised that I said yes? Also I would like to keep my place as admin because I'm still going on there so yeah. - weeeeeeeeee! btw like my new signature lol Alright I'll ask him about the movie if I can. Da Brownie Get in chat --Alan (needs a new signature) (talk) 20:08, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Chat GET ON CHAT NOW FOOL Time to give another genital exam to that unconscious sponge! 23:21, April 15, 2016 (UTC) chat plz OH YEAH MR KRABS (contact • ) 02:46, April 20, 2016 (UTC) The Plan 11 episodes in Planet of the Jellyfish!, there you go. 2 in Season 1, 5 in Season 2 and 4 in Season 3. --My hot Travis punishes me. (talk) 22:08, April 23, 2016 (UTC) You Danm LintQ! plz finish this episode starts of with Spongebob walking towards the house and having the best time of his life because he just was awarded employee of the month… again... Spongebob: Hi Sandy Cyborg! Sandy Cyborg: Oh hi there! walks past PatTron Spongebob: Hi PatTron! PatTron: Oh hey Spongebob! walks past SpongeTron Spongebob: Oh hi Sp- Wait, wait, wait! Why are you crying? SpongeTron: I actually don’t know.. sniff Robots aren't supposed to cry. Spongebob: Well then that just means you have feelings. SpongeTron: True… true. Spongebob: But why are you so sad? SpongeTron: Because, people have been cyber-bullying me on this new social media app LintQ. Infact, everybody in this house is crying because they got cyber-bullied on it! Spongebob: Really? They were really happy when I came in! SpongeTron: Either I didn’t hear what I just said or you're really high. This house his halfway full with tears. {Spongebob looks around and sees everyone crying and starts to admit that he smoked a little bit of Ro-Weed.] SpongeTron: Well, enough about that. Apparently almost everybody has been bullied on the LintQ website. Spongebob: Oh, man. This is some serios crap. Do you know any information about who did it? SpongeTron: Actullay, we got what we need. Its the CEO of Lint Q that is bullying everyone in town. are heard Requests page *1. Yes it's copy/paste from trollpasta. *2. I'm gonna do something like your table for individual requests. *3. By removing the source and author attribution, your violating Creative Commons Sharealike 3.0 Lisence, which all of Wikia is licensed under. --OH YEAH MR KRABS (contact • ) 02:24, April 30, 2016 (UTC) I see you created SBFW's YouTube Channel. My I have a link to it? The Adventures of Lynn Loud title card I need you to make a title card for the first episode for my new spin-off, "Lynn's Very Own First Episode". **Tuesday It is Thursday, and the title card has not been made it. It is supposed to be out tomorrow. Chat pm Go onI DON'T NEED SAFETY GLOVES CAUS I M HOMR SIMP (talk) 15:27, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Message from Arch Wizard Megumin Won't happen again. Sorry about that. - Fuu *Good - RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, THIS CRAZY NUTJOB IS ADMIN! Why? Why did you demote me from chat mod? I know you demoted all of the temps but I was not temporary. User_blog:Totalraichu/Can_i_be_a_chat_mod? Thanks, Totalraichu (talk) 15:16, June 14, 2016 (UTC) BEST IDEA EVA there should be an emoji for "buttercrat" - Calaz Hey Is your proposal still ongoing or is it withdrawn? It was withdrawn since you left but you've decided to stay now so… - ąℓąɲ ~ ţ¥ȼ€ (ţąℓЌ • • • ) *Look at Travis' comment ''-K.G.''